This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Smart phones not only can be used for making phone calls, but also can provide functions related to phone calls, such as displaying missed call icons on a user interface (e.g., in a notification bar or a notification screen), providing call history, and so on. After new data is obtained, such as a missed call, a message, including text message, voice message, multimedia message, instant message, and the like, an email, or a system notification message, such as a software update notification, and the like, a notification icon corresponding to the newly-obtained data may be displayed on a screen of a phone.